


6 Months

by RileyChaser



Series: Supergirl [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyChaser/pseuds/RileyChaser
Summary: It is Alex and Maggie's six month anniversary and Maggie has made dinner for Alex.This is an off shoot of the story "Is this a Date" that I write. You don't have to read that one to enjoy this one though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for Alex and Maggie and wanted to write it out. I am not sure if this is a one shot or if it will continue and it coeinscid with Kara and Lena's fic. I also had a playlist going while writing. Let me know what you think.
> 
> edit to the playlist. If you listen to it in this order it lines up pretty well, depending on how fast you read.
> 
> Playlist if you want:  
> Wildwood -Fleurie  
> Electric Love - Borns  
> Illusion (ft Echosmith) - Zedd  
> Stargirl (ft Lana Del Rey) - The Weeknd  
> I Don't Wanna Live Forever - Zayn and Taylor Swift  
> Soap -Melanie Martinez  
> In Our Bones - Against the Current  
> 

This was a big deal, neither of them had ever reached this goal before and Maggie was determined to make things special. It was their six-month anniversary and everything had to be perfect. Maggie had only come close to six months one time before and they broke up a day before the exact date, it was for the better even though it hurt. Alex had only dated someone for about a month. They were about to reach a huge milestone in their lives as a team and Maggie would have it no other way.

She was in love with Alex, and not puppy love, no it was deep and made her whole body ache with fear and happiness. She wanted to marry Alex, she wanted a house with the fence and the dog. She wanted to have a little girl running around with Alex's eyes, and her curious mind, and her nervous ways. Maggie wanted to grow old with her, laying on the couch watching cop dramas and pointing out the flaws. She wanted to hold her every night until Maggie died first, yes Maggie had to die first because there was no way for her world to spin without Alex Danvers in it. She was in love, there was no doubt, but this was only six months and all of the marriage and babies and dying had to wait. Tonight she had dinner and a small present wrapped up in a tiny black box with a gold ribbon.

She heard the small knock on the door before the handle twisted and her beautiful girlfriend walked in her apartment. She was in black pants and a grey shirt with the leather jacket Maggie loved on her. She looked a little tired as she always did coming back from such a taxing job, but her eyes lit up when she saw the table set with candles and flowers. 

Alex was tough, she liked guns and kicking ass, but she was also a romantic that loved flowers and chocolate and when Maggie treated her as if she was breakable. The Alex that Maggie saw was so much different than the one she was outside of the two of them. The Alex that Maggie loved was soft and kind and nervous more than half the time, with a light smile that she hides behind her left hand whenever she thought it was way too big of a smile for the occasion. She loved the tough agent who could most likely kick her ass in a fair fight, but she was completely in love with the nerdy bioengineer who squealed and squeezed her hand tight every time they passed by a dog on the street.

Alex looked around the room, her heart was beating quickly. "Mags." She said lightly trying to control the smile getting bigger on her face. "This is beautiful."

"I know we said we were not going to make a big deal out of this, but I want to." She went over and put her arms around the neck of her taller girlfriend. "I love you and six months is a big deal."

Alex kissed her, it was sweet and simple. Maggie's lips were soft and she tasted like the brownie batter she had obviously been sampling as she cooked. Her hair smelled like the clean shampoo she used and it always made Alex a little dreamy. Six months was a big deal and she wanted to make a huge deal out of it, but she also didn't want to freak Maggie out, so she remained calm and simply kissed her girlfriend letting her know how much she appreciated everything she had done.

As the kiss broke they both looked into each other eyes completely aware of the love behind them, but unaware of how much the other felt. They were both the type to keep things to themselves, never wanting to freak the other one out. Their relationship was solid, built on a foundation of a weird amount of honesty, a secret obsession with each other and plenty amounts of endless conversation about nothing but saying everything all at once. It was scary for the both of them at first but they had both settled in comfortably and had never been happier. 

"You are pretty much perfect." Alex told her as they made their way to the kitchen. 

Maggie chuckled lightly. "Now don't go getting all soft on me Danvers."

Alex stood behind her watching her check on everything she had prepared for them. "Face it Sawyer, you are perfect."

The tough detective would never admit she loved when Alex called her perfect. The fact of the matter was she was not perfect, she was loud, a little demanding, quick tempered and had an issue expressing how she truly felt sometimes, but that all went away with Alex. It was only with this mild mannered woman all her flaws seem to melt away as she tried to make herself exactly who Alex needed her to be. The good thing about Alex was whatever she needed was exactly what Maggie could give.

"Wine." Maggie handed her girlfriend a bottle and two glasses. "Now go sit down, dinner is ready in five."

Alex did as she was told. She opened the bottle and poured the white wine into the glasses and sat down facing the kitchen to watch Maggie work. Alex never pictured herself in such a perfect moment with such a wonderful woman. She had never pictured herself in a relationship. A long time ago she had accepted she was supposed to be alone. There had been guys in her life that she liked, but never more than friends even though sometimes she tried to force it into something more. There had been people close to her that she could share things with, but never like this. Being with Maggie was like being in another world, it was like everything was brighter. Just one look from her could send Alex to her knees, one kiss could knock her out, and all of this was okay because when she fell she knew Maggie would be there to catch her. 

"How was work?" The cook asked with her back to her partner.

Alex took a deep breath and sighed. "It was fine. Irritating and stupid, but fine." She took a sip of her wine and tried to get her mind off the commotion at work. "How was your day."

"Great." Maggie said in a chipper voice turning to send a smile Alex's way. "Closed a case and got off early."

Shocked, Alex snickered a bit. " _You_ got off early?"

With a look of accomplishment now on her face she gave Alex a quick wink. "I had to get home before you so I could cook."

"And set up." Alex was referring to the candles, the place setting, the dim lights and everything else that made the room feel warm and romantic.

"Like I said, I wanted to make it special." Maggie was now plating the food she had prepared. She saw Alex start to get up to help her. "No no, you sit, I've got this."

Alex sat back in the chair and waited for her girlfriend to get down and bring the food over. Maggie had a thing about taking care of Alex, it was a thing Alex took note of and always reminded herself to thank her later. The protective cop always took care of the little things, she made sure Alex ate even when she was too busy, she always woke her up gently and took her to bed when she fell asleep on the couch, and even if Maggie had a later show time for work than Alex there was always coffee waiting and ready to go. Maggie took care of her when she was sad, and sick, she calmed her down when she was angry, made her smile when she thought she never would again, she kissed her cheek in the perfect way every time. Perfect was not a good enough word to describe how much Alex adored every second of her amazing girlfriend making sure everything in their lives was perfect.

“I made your favorite.” Maggie said turning around with two plates in her hand. She set them down on the and waited for a positive response.

Alex saw the food on the plate, it was chicken cordon bleu with steamed vegetables and garlic and herb pasta. Maggie had not just made her favorite, she had made all her favorites. “Okay, yeah, you’re perfect.” Alex told her as she took a big whiff of the intoxicating smell coming from the food.

Maggie sat down in the chair across the table, “That’s because I love you, and other stuff.”

“I’m interested in the other stuff.” Alex joked around with her. “Seriously Maggie this is amazing, thank you so much.” She looked over at Maggie’s plate and noticed something different on hers, “Hey, how come you have different vegetables than I do?”

She already had a fork full of food in her mouth so she swallowed hard and smiled. “Because I have lima beans and you don’t. You hate lima beans, and peas, and when there are raisins in things that should not have raisins, and you hate white chocolate, almost as much as you hate when people say the word irregardless.”

“It’s just regardless.” Alex interrupted her playfully.

Maggie started to laugh. “Yeah I know. I know everything you hate.”

It was in this moment, this simple moment Alex made the conscious choice to spend her life with Maggie Sawyer, no matter what it took she had to make this work, no one else could ever do. She watched her for a few seconds, enjoying the food she made. She watched as she took the first bite of the chicken and smiled raising her shoulders in delight. One of the things Alex loved about Maggie was the enjoyment she took in the little things like a perfectly cooked meal. She loved the way she always gave a dollar to the same homeless man on the street outside the coffee shop they loved. She loved how after she brushed her teeth and washed her face she always looked in the mirror and shrugged her shoulders as if she was saying “eh okay” to herself. She liked that when they slept apart from each other she always kept one part of her body, a hand or a foot on Alex so she knew she was still there in the night. Alex was deeply, madly, insanely in love with Maggie and she solidified the idea in her head as she watched her eat.

They had conversation while they ate. They had a thing about not talking about work while they ate at the table. They could talk shop when they were grabbing a quick meal, or eating standing up, but never while they sat at the table. It was a good rule, it made them talk to each other about life, about hopes, dreams and fears; it made them get to know each other on a level that was beyond what either of them had ever had with anyone else. It was over a meal that they truly got to know the ins and outs of each other making their relationship as strong as it was.

As the food disappeared Alex got up and took the plates to the sink out of protest of Maggie wanted to take care of everything, but she cooked and it was only fair Alex do the dishes, but later, right now she had other things on her mind. Towards the end of the meal Alex took notice to the plunging neck line of Maggie’s shirt, she noticed the light in her deep brown eyes, she noticed the length of her neck and how her hair fell in just the right way. At the end of the meal while the candles died down she noticed how absolutely breath taking Maggie was in the light, and made it her mission to steer the conversation towards her end goal which was getting Maggie into bed. She had poured her a third glass of wine and waited for “the look” which she got within minutes of dinner being done.

Alex set the plates in the sink and made her way through the kitchen towards the hallway that led to the bedroom. Maggie saw the movements from the corner of her eye and turned to see her girlfriend escaping. 

“Where are you going?” Maggie called out.

Alex looked over her shoulder, her brown hair flipping as she did. “Come find out.”

Nothing else needed to be said, Maggie shot up from her chair and raced to her girlfriend who was now starting to lift her shirt over her head. Alex was tall, with a long torso perfectly muscled. Maggie looked at her back as she came up behind her, she put her hands on her waist, her skin was soft to the touch. She pulled Alex into her and kissed her neck. Alex reached behind her to grab at the clasp of her bra. 

Maggie touched her hand softly, she leaned her head forward and bit her shoulder. “That’s my job.” 

Maggie ran her hands up her back, tracing her spine before stopping at the soft cotton fabric that was Alex’s bra. She ran her hands around the edge reaching around to the front to take her breast in her hands squeezing firmly. Alex took in a sharp breath and Maggie kissed her back again before moving her hands back to the clasp and unhooking her bra allowing it to fall away. Maggie’s hands traveled down until she met the top of Alex’s jeans. Again she wrapped her arms around her pulling her in closer so Alex’s toned ass could meet her front. She unbuckled her belt, undid the button and zipped down her pants. 

The movements were fast and deliberate and made Alex a little light headed. When Alex had enough of not being able to kiss the girl starting to make her go a little crazy she flipped herself around and pressed her lips against Maggie’s drawing her in. Before she knew it she had her strong lover pushed up against the wall in the hallway and her hands were traveling up her shirt to cup her breasts. She kissed her harder swallowing the soft moans coming from her as she unhooked her bra and quickly moved her hands down to unzip her pants. They needed to be on the same playing field, so Alex broke the kiss and took off Maggie’s shirt and bra looking down at her flawless breast for a second before she found herself pushed against the opposite wall and Maggie was kissing down her neck.

They had been in the situation before, trying to find their way to the bedroom and getting stuck in the hallway, while neither of them minded, the carpet was soft, Maggie wanted to be in the bedroom, she had another surprise in there. She pulled down on Alex’s pants before tugging off her own and taking a step back. Her body was aching to touch the now almost naked Alex, but she controlled herself enough to give some direction.

“Bedroom, let’s go Danvers.” She said with some authority and walked the rest of the way down the hall until she came to the bedroom.

Not wanting to be apart from her tough and unbelievably sexy girlfriend Alex followed behind watching her walk as she did, it was one of the best sights Alex had ever seen. In the door way she wanted reach out and grab her lover, but she was stopped but the sight of flowers placed around the room. They were beautiful, purple and blue roses by the dozen covering every standing surface of the room. Alex covered her mouth in excitement as she took it all in.

“Maggie.” She said in awe. “How did you…”

“I know a guy.” She responded in typical Maggie fashion. “There are candles too, but I didn’t want to light them before and burn the place down. I can light them now if you…”

Her words were cut off by Alex kissing her, cupping her face in her hands. Maggie gave in and forgot about the candles as she pulled them both towards the bed letting them fall into the pedals she scattered on the bed. She was consumed by her lover with her short dark hair and bright hazel eyes. She had been consumed with her since the moment she met her, and by the way things were, this was a feeling she would never get over.

Alex laid on her back, Maggie on top of her kissing her neck and running her hands up and down her body. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she didn’t know why, after all she has done this before with Maggie. Maybe it was because tonight was the night she finally admitted to herself that Maggie was the only girl in the world for her, maybe it was the romance, but for some reason she felt a little nervous. Maggie must have sensed it because her head popped up and their eyes locked.

“I love you… More than anything in this world.” Maggie’s voice was soft but still had the rasp in it that Alex completely adored. 

Feeling a little less nervous Alex reached up and moved the dark hair behind Maggie’s ear. “I love you too… you’re the love of my life.”

As if Maggie could feel the nervousness starting to leave Alex’s body, she leaned down and kissed her softly, reassuring her that everything was alright. She felt Alex’s hands on the back of her neck pulling her in a little so she kissed her harder and slipped her tongue past her soft lips. Alex may have been a little nervous, but it was okay because she knew exactly how to calm her down. 

Maggie kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse point for a second. She felt Alex’s long legs wrap around her waist. She kissed down lower taking a small nip at her collar bone, Alex took in a sharp breath. Moving lower she kissed every inch of skin on her lover’s chest before stopping at her nipple and taking it into her mouth sucking gently. Alex started to moan. Maggie could feel her hands on her back digging her short nails in just a little, Alex was no longer nervous, she was now excited and ready.

This was her cue to go lower, so she kissed down Alex’s toned stomach dipping her tongue into her naval for a second, that made Alex shiver and let out a small laugh. She moved down lower kissing just at the top of the pair of cotton panties, that were now visibly wet at the center. Slowly, Maggie pulled down on her underwear sitting up as she pulled them off of Alex’s long legs. Maggie caught one of her legs and rubbed her cheek on her calve before biting it playfully her eyes looking to Alex as she squirmed a bit. Listening to the heavy breathing of her wanting lover, Maggie kissed down her leg laying herself down between her legs. She kissed the inside of her thigh taking a small bit at the soft skin. Alex was now struggling to keep herself still as Maggie paid close attention to the inside of her thighs. 

As Alex felt another bite, this one a little stronger than the last she called out, “Baby please.”

The sound of her begging voice gave Maggie chills. She gave into her. Running tongue once flat and wide on Alex’s clit. She paused for a second before taking another long stroke. Alex bucked her hips up and let out a loud moan. She wanted to tease her more, but knew soon Alex would grow impatient and demand she do her job, so she did one more stroke with her flat tongue to make Alex move just a little more before taking her into her mouth fully.

Lighting ran through Alex’s body as she felt Maggie’s tongue moving in slow circles on her clit. She pushed her hips up instinctively to give Maggie access to everything she wanted. Her hands went from grabbing her own breast to grabbing the sheets and back again. Her mind went blank as she gave into the motions, moving her hips in sync with the motions of Maggie’s magic tongue. She could feel it, the point she wanted to reach, it was almost uncontrollable.

Maggie felt Alex moving with her grinding her hips against her tongue. She started to move faster, her tongue dipping in and out of Alex’s center as the legs started to get tighter around her head. She put her hands on Alex’s stomach and felt her muscles tighten as she tried to hold on. This was the end, but her strong stubborn girlfriend was trying to hold on. Maggie laughed to herslef in her head as she cocked her head a little to the left and started moving her tongue in small fast circles. 

Alex grabbed the sheets and held tight to them in her hands as her body began to shake. She let go and let the wave wash over her, digging her heels into the mattress. She let Maggie take control of her because she had no control of her body, the pulses that ran through her took over. She felt the muscles in her body get tight and then relax as it came to a slow end, Maggie’s tongue still making circles only now they were big and slow and meant to bring her down off her high. 

Proud of herself, Maggie looked up at her exhausted lover and saw her arm go over her eyes and a smile come across her face. That was the Alex way of saying “oh yeah I’m done.” Maggie lifted herself up, wiped her mouth, and kissed her way up her stomach, Alex shivering just a bit with every touch of Maggie’s lips on her skin.

“You’re perfect.” Alex said out of breath.

Maggie started to laugh, that deep laugh she did when she was proud of herself, and kissed Alex’s neck. “I can accept that.”

Alex started to laugh at the confidence that her girlfriend rightly deserved to have. She looked up at her and smiled. “You tired?”

Maggie shook her head, her eyebrows raised at the question.

Alex flipped them around so Maggie laid on her back. She leaned down and kissed her pressing her lips down hard to let Maggie know she was now in control. She broke the kiss and gave Maggie a sinister look. “Good.”

At this point Maggie knew she was in trouble. Alex was always competitive, one of the qualities that she loved especially when it came to the bedroom. She could feel the warmth grow between her legs as Alex started to kiss down her chest. She took one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked hard biting just enough to send a shockwave through her body. Alex was quick, she wanted to get to her prize, she wanted to work, to please. As she kissed down Maggie’s stomach she hooked her fingers into the boy shorts, now wet to the touch, and pulled them down allowing Maggie to kick them off the rest of the way.

Maggie was more of an in control type of person, but she gladly gave it up to Alex when she was in this kind of mood. After all there was no stopping her once she put her mind on something. She felt Alex’s warm breath on the inside of her thighs, she kissed right before biting down making Maggie buck her hips up. Alex was rougher than Maggie was with her, but that was more than okay because Maggie could take everything she gave. She watched her work, looking for that little smile she gave when she had a great plan in mind, it was only when she felt Alex’s tongue on her clit that Maggie tossed her head back and closed her eyes.

Alex started to move slow, just a for a second to get Maggie use to her. She liked to wait for her to adjust herself just a little like she always did, picking her hips up and them laying the flat on the bed. After that she went to work, moving her tongue up and down until she felt her lover start to move with her. Maggie was breathing heavy, she had one of her hands in Alex’s hair and the other grabbing the bed, she was starting to let out soft moans but Alex wanted more. She moved a little fast this time allowing her tongue to dip in and out of her as she licked up and down, pausing every few times to suck gently. She felt the wetness spill out on to her chin and that only fueled her.

Maggie felt Alex’s silky hair in her hand, she tried not to grab and pull too hard, she didn’t want to distract her from the mind-blowing job she was doing. She grounded herself by digging her fingers into the sheets and pressing her heels down on the mattress. There wasn’t much need for it because she was already hanging on the edge of falling apart when Alex started to move faster. She felt her body tighten up for a few seconds before letting go and starting to come.

Alex could feel the woman underneath her start to shake, her legs squeezing a little tighter on her head. She moved her hand up touched just under her chin slipping her fingers inside her. This made her move her hips forward quickly and started grinding against her hand.

Maggie couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think. She had no idea if it was Alex’s fingers or her tongue moving in rhythm on her clit. Her hands flew up and she grabbed at the back board of the bed gripping tight to the wood.

“Oh, Fuck. Alex.” She called out her eyes closed tight, her breathing so heavy it was questionable if she was breathing at all. “Oh my… Fuck.”

As the walls surrounding her fingers began to contract and the legs began to shake on her shoulders Alex let out a soft laugh. She had done her job, and she had done it well. She slowed her motions allowing Maggie to start to come down. As Maggie’s breathing became more normal but still a little labored Alex started to kiss her way up her stomach and slipped her fingers out slowly. She stopped and placed her head between the curves of her girlfriend’s chest and took a second to enjoy the sound of her heartbeat. 

Maggie pulled up so they were face to face and kissed her. Alex laid her body on top of Maggie’s now exhausted and nuzzled her face in the crook of her neck, kissing her a few times before just lying and taking in the scent of her lover.

“So that was awesome.” Maggie said with a chuckle.

Alex laughed with her. “Yeah it was.” She wrapped her arms around her feeling the warmth of her skin. “I love you.”

“No way.” Maggie joked.

“Oh way.” Alex joked back, slapping her arm.

As much as Maggie would have loved to just lay there and fall asleep she almost forgot about the gift she had on the dresser. Of course her plan was to give it to Alex before they got all naked and tired, but this would have to do. She popped up pushing Alex to the side.

“I have something for you.” She moved over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. 

Alex laughed at the intimate moment being wrecked by a suddenly energized Maggie. “What are you doing?” She asked as a shirt was tossed over to her hitting her in the face followed by a pair of shorts. “Maggie what the hell.” She laughed.

“I have a present Danvers, chill and put clothes on.”

“Present requires clothes, okay.” Alex laughed as she pulled the shirt over her head.

Maggie got dressed quickly in her NCPD shirt and a pair of plaid boxers. She grabbed the tiny black box off the dresser and jumped on the bed. She waited for Alex to pull on the shorts she gave her then handed her the box. “I know we said small things, so I got you something… small.”

Alex grabbed the box and gently undid the gold ribbon. She was excited, she had never gotten and anniversary gift before. As she pulled the tiny lid off the box she saw a shiny silver key sitting on top of a small pillow. She gasped covering her mouth with her hand. She wanted to touch it but she couldn't.

"It's to my place." Maggie said quickly. "I want you to be able to come and go whenever you want." She waited a minute for the shocked woman to respond, when she didn't Maggie got nervous. "Oh no, you hate it."

"No." Alex said quickly. "It's perfect." She took a deep breath. "I love you so much." She felt herself starting to tear up.

Maggie noticed the tears welling up in Alex's eyes, she moved closer and took the emotional woman’s hands in hers. "I love you too." She brought her hands up to her lips and kissed them. 

Alex leaned over and pressed her lips against hers bringing Maggie in close. When the kiss broke she looked into Maggie’s eyes drinking in the deep brown, taking in all the love she could. Maggie touched her cheek gently wiping the one tear that escaped.

"Ah, now mine is not going to be as good." Alex cried out.

Maggie laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure it's great."

"No way it’s lame." Alex said. She got up quickly and ran into the living room grabbing an envelope from her jacket. She returned to see Maggie sitting on the bed a smile so big she could light up the room. She creeped over and turned on the end table light and sat at the edge of the bed. “Mine is lame.”

Maggie tilted her head to the side. “Just give me the gift Danvers.”

Reluctantly Alex handed her the envelope with a frown on her face.

Maggie examined it holding it to the light jokingly before taking a piece of paper out and unfolded it. She started to read the random words on the paper scanning it quickly to figure out what it was, as she searched the document she saw her name at the bottom listed with Kara’s.

"It's my emergency contact list." Alex told her.

Maggie stared at her name. "And I'm on it."

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Well… Yeah… I want you to know if I get shot."

Before she could breathe Alex felt herself being pushed into the bed, her loving girlfriend had jumped on her and was now kissing her. Alex ran her fingers through her hair pulling her in closer taking in everything she was being given. 

Maggie broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against her girlfriends. She laughed just at the moment. “This is so perfect.”

Still with a worried look on her face Alex sighed. “Really?”

“Yes really.” Maggie kissed her again for reassurance. 

It was weird, but it was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever given her. It was the perfect present and Maggie could not contain how much she loved the silly girl laying underneath her. She looked down into the sparkly hazel eyes and started to feel tears coming behind hers.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked starting to feel nervous. “Are you sure it was okay?”

“Yes, yes.” Maggie told her with a smile. She looked down at her and said. "I'm going to marry you one day."

Alex couldn’t contain the smile on her face. "Are you asking or telling?"

"Telling." She shook off the tears and started to chuckle. "I'll ask later… way later. Right now I am telling you, one of these days I am going to marry you Alexandra Danvers."

Lovingly, Alex kissed her again cupping her face in her hands. "I believe you."


	2. Talk About Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up about 2 months after the last Chapter and a few days after Chapter 9 of "Is this a date?"
> 
> Part 1: Alex and Kara talk about Lena asking Kara to move into her apartment and then never mentioning it again. Kara is trying to figure out if Lena was serious or not. The sisters talk about the fact that Alex is practically living at Maggie's place.
> 
> Part 2: Maggie and Lena talk about Lena asking Kara to move into her apartment. Maggie talks about how Alex is practical living at her place. They both share their fears about dating a Danvers.
> 
> Part 3B: Maggie goes home to a sleeping Alex on her couch. She thinks about Alex, and how her stuff is randomly appearing in her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to go directly with "Is this a date" but I did not put the end of Kara and Lena's part on this one. If you would like to know what happens when Kara and Lena meet up part 3A is on the other story. Sorry I know that makes me a monster.
> 
> Playlist if you'd like:  
> Apartment - Young the Giant  
> Get Lucky - Daughters  
> Capsize -Frenship  
> Garands - Young the Giant  
> In A Week (ft Karen Cowley) - Hozier

Kara batted away the piece of popcorn thrown at her head by her sister sitting across from her. They had been on the couch for about an hour, the original plan was to watch their favorite show. Kara had been hulled up on Lena’s balcony enjoying the suns raise and worrying herself to death at the same time. Alex was stuck at the DEO for the last two days cataloging all the medical equipment Lena had given her from her kryptonite lab. Both of them desperately needed a sister night, just time together to watch television and be together. But of course the sister time turned to them eating popcorn, talking about their problems and ignoring the show going on in the background.  
   
“So what did she say exactly?” Alex asked tossing a piece into the air and catching it in her mouth.  
   
Kara thought for a second then told her. “She said: _You should move in here._ Then she walked into the house.” Surprisingly Kara sounded exactly like Lena, well at least in her mind she did.  
   
Alex squinted her eyes and nodded her head. “And how exactly did she say it?”  
   
“Like it was no big deal.” Kara huffed in frustration.  
   
“And she didn’t say anything after that?” She asked her eyes darting back and forth the way they did when she was trying to solve some complicated problem.  
   
Kara tossed her head back, “No, nothing. She just said it then walked away and never mentioned it again. That’s what’s so confusing. Was she joking? Was she serious? Does she want me to move in? Is it too soon? I mean we have only been together for like four months almost five, but that’s pretty soon. I don’t know. Don’t lesbians move in super quick all the time? I can’t remember if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Gah, Alex, I’m so confused.”  
   
“You know who could answer all of these questions.” Alex said slyly.  
   
Kara popped up. “Who?”  
   
The older sister was now wearing a sinister smile. “Lena.”  
   
Kara threw a piece of popcorn at her sister’s head. “Come on be serious.”  
   
Alex started to laugh. “Okay, okay.” She made a serious face. “Well I guess the question is, do you want to move in with her?”  
   
Kara lowered her head and a smile came across her face. “Yeah I do.”  
   
“Then you have to ask her about it. That’s the only way to know for sure.” Alex ate another piece with a quick smile and a small chuckle, proud of herself for figuring out her little sister’s problem.

The younger sister let out a small scream. “I love that woman, I do… but she frustrates me so much. She does this thing.” Kara said worried a bit. “She says things in this calm and easy tone, complicated things, then she just looks at me, doesn’t say a single word even though she knows I am freaking out inside. I swear she likes to watch me squirm.”  
   
“Maggie does that too.” She pointed at her with a playful grin. “She will ask a question then just wait for me to respond, she knows I have no idea how to explain myself, but she just sits and waits. She crosses her arms and just stares at me until I crack. If it wasn’t so damn sexy it would piss me off.”  
   
“Serious face.” Kara joked. “Lena has a serious face she uses when she is waiting on a response. Her eyebrows go in and her nose flares a bit. I want to kiss her because it’s super hot but I also want to throw up because it makes me nervous.”  
   
“So we are both dating sexy serious women who we are powerless against.”  
   
“Yup.” Kara popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth.  
   
“Aren’t you a superhero?”  
   
“Aren’t you a badass secret agent?’  
   
Alex tossed another piece of popcorn at Kara this time her younger sister caught it in her mouth. They were both in the same situation, and it made it a little easier knowing they were suffering together. Alex envied how easy she thought Kara’s relationship was, how it seemed so effortless with Lena, she had no idea Kara was going through the same things she was with Maggie. Kara thought about how lucky she thought Alex was, she and Maggie were established and happy and had everything figured out, she did not know her sister was having the same type of issues.  
   
It had been two days since Kara was sitting on the balcony and Lena nonchalantly asked her to move in to her apartment. It caught her off guard so when Lena sauntered back outside she waited for confirmation. Lena never said anything else about it, she just started talking about Kara healing up and all the things the K-Lab was making. Kara was confused, she did not understand how Lena could say something so big and then just not mention it again. The day turned to night and the night turned to the next day and Lena still did not mention it. The more she did not talk about it, the more Kara convinced herself it might not have been real. But it had to be, she had to have said it because Kara heard it, and she had amazing hearing. The whole situation just confused and upset her, but there was no way to talk about it with Lena, so she sat in Maggie’s apartment with her older sister, eating popcorn and trying to decipher what her girlfriend meant.  
   
“Why are women so complicated?” Kara huffed picking through her bowl of buttery popcorn.  
   
Alex matched her huff. “I have no idea.”  
   
Kara looked up at her sister. “Where is Maggie?” she suddenly realized they were in her apartment without Maggie actually being there with them.  
   
“She had to work late.” Alex told her as if it was no big deal. “She called me before you got here.”  
   
“So we are just chilling at her place without her?”  
   
“Well, I have a key.” Alex said remembering the night a few months ago when she was given the shiny silver key to Maggie’s place. “I chill here all the time.”  
   
Kara looked around, pieces of Alex’s clothes were scattered around the place, books only Alex would read were on the table and the kitchen had the special tea pot Kara had bought Alex for her birthday. Practically every spot in the house had something of Alex’s in it. They were comfortable on Maggie’s couch eating buttery popcorn that Maggie would never eat because she was a vegan. This was not the first time they had done this either, but this was the first time Kara had noticed it.  
   
“Do you live here?” Kara asked with a laugh.  
   
“No.” Alex said quickly.    
   
“Half of your stuff is here.” Kara pointed at all the things Alex owned in the room. “If I go into the bedroom will I see a bunch of your clothes everywhere?”  
   
“No.” Alex told her. She lowered her head and said under her breath, “They are in the drawer.”  
   
“You have a drawer?” Kara was now excited. “Yeah, you totally live here.”  
   
Alex gave her a sly smile. “Well… kinda.”  
   
“When’s the last time you slept at your apartment?” Kara had her chin up the way she did when she was ready to prove her sister wrong.  
   
“Like three weeks” Alex responded quietly.  
   
“Oh my God.” Kara threw more popcorn at her sister as she hid her face. “Alex you totally live here.” She paused for a second. “Dude you live with Maggie.” Her voice was high and squeaking. “You live with your girlfriend.”  
   
The strong anxious woman started to look around the room smiling from ear to ear. “I kinda do, don’t I?”  
   
Kara smiled. “Yeah you do.”  
   
“Now I just have to get her to ask me.” A worried look appeared on her face.  
   
“Or you can ask her.” Kara suggested.  
   
“I’ll ask Maggie when you ask Lena.” Alex threw another piece of popcorn at her little sister.  
   
\--  
   
It was late and Maggie would much rather have been at her place watching a movie, cuddled up under a warm blanket, her girlfriend tucked under her arm falling asleep within the first thirty minutes of the movie she demanded they watch. She was five minutes from getting off work when a case landed on her desk. It was a big brown folder that she normally would have ignored but it had Lena’s name on it, so Maggie accepted it. She took the long trip to L Corp and headed up to the top floor to talk with Lena.  
   
Lena was on her way out when Maggie appeared at her door. “Hey, to what do I owe this pleasure?” she asked as Maggie made her way into the office.  
   
“I have a case on your mother.” Maggie told her with a tired look on her face. “The DA is trying to find the other members of Cadmus.”  
   
“They think I know something?” Lena leaned back in her high backed chair.  
   
Maggie sat in the chair across the desk sinking down and letting out a loud breath. “ _They_ do, I don’t, but I have to say I’ve interviewed you, it’s my job.”  
   
Lena smiled. “Well for the sake of just doing your job: I have no idea who the other members of Cadmus are, I have not spoken to my mother since the night she was arrested, I do not visit her in jail, I have no idea how to find any other members, and I will contact you if any of them contact me.”  
   
Maggie started to laugh, “I wish all my interviews were this easy.”  
   
“I wish all my police interviews were this easy too.”  
   
Throughout the past couple of months Maggie and Lena had developed a relationship. Dating a Danvers took a special skill, you had to be patient and open minded and not worry when they disappeared for a few days at a time. Whenever the two sisters would go out on a mission, or to another world or something along those lines Lena and Maggie would have a drink and wait for them to surface again. It became a tradition, J’onn would tell them not to worry and they would meet at a bar and drink until they laughed way to loud and one of them embarrassed themselves with a karaoke rendition of a bad hair metal song. It kept them both from worrying too much.  
   
“So what’s going on with Little Danvers?” Maggie asked now that the official part of her visit was over.  
   
Lena sunk down in her chair. “I swear I love that girl but she is the most confusing individual I have ever met.”  
   
Maggie started to laugh. “Have you met Alex?”  
   
The CEO started to laugh. “I did this thing; I have no idea why I did it... I mean it was spur of the moment, but I meant it…. I don’t know, I think I may have freaked her out, but I’m not sure. They never say when they are freaked out, they just live with it, working themselves up into this anxious ball.”  
   
“Yup, until they explode or you finally mention it and they have to spill everything in one huge ball of emotions.”  
   
“Danvers.”  
   
“Danvers.” Maggie agreed. “What did you do?”  
   
Lena thought about the day on the balcony and covered her face with her hands. “I asked Kara to move in with me.”  
   
“What?” Maggie sat up and smiled. “That’s awesome. Why would that freak her out?”  
   
“I don’t know.” Lena exclaimed, she cupped her hands in front of her mouth. “I asked and I gave her a bit to think, then she never talked about it. I came back on the balcony and it was like I didn’t say anything at all.”  
   
Maggie squinted her eyes. “Wait, what? Okay, tell me exactly what happened.”  
   
Lena huffed. “Okay, she said she wished she had a balcony and I said she should move in with me, then I went in to get food in the apartment and let her process for a second, and when I came back out she didn’t mention it, so I got nervous and _I_ didn’t mention it. I thought she might need sometime and she would talk about it in the morning, but she didn’t. The longer it went on the more awkward it got and now it’s just like this weird thing hanging in the air.”  
   
“Okay, how exactly did you say it?”  
   
Lena repeated the phrase the exact way she had done that day on the balcony.  
   
“Then you walked away?”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
Maggie sat back in her chair with a grin. “Okay as your resident Danvers expert I can tell you right now, she is probably more confused than you are. You can’t say something that big to a Danvers and then just leave, they are skittish and nervous. Never give them time to process alone, they will turn it into something way bigger than it is.”  
   
Both of them started to laugh. Even though the two sisters where not biological sisters, they had so much in common it was crazy. When it came to relationships, Kara and Alex were both practically oblivious to almost everything. They were skittish and nervous and blew almost everything out of proportion. Maggie and Lena were always careful to take small steps, well except now.  
   
“You wanna know the scariest part about dating Kara?” Lena asked in a low tone.  
   
Maggie nodded her head, whatever Lena was about to say, Maggie was sure she would be able to relate.  
   
“She is so surrounded. Everyone is around her, they blanket her. Alex, J’onn, Winn, Mon-el, James.” Lena said the last name of her now enemy with a snide tone. “All of them are so damn protective of her it’s hard to date her, it’s like one false step and it could be all over.”  
   
“How do you think I feel?” Maggie chuckled nervously. “Alex’s baby sister can literally throw me into outer space.”  
   
Lena grinned. “She would never.”  
   
“I know.” Maggie confirmed lightly, “But she can. Alex is surrounded too, they have a family, this big family that will protect them from everything, anything and everyone. And then there’s me, and there is only one of me, against all of them.”  
   
“There’s just one of me too.” Lena lowered her head a bit and looked up at her through eyelashes. “I have been alone my whole life. I had Lex for some of it, but we were both always in boarding school, and after I went off to college we barely spoke. My mother is a heartless bitch as you well know, and don’t get me started on my father. It’s such a hard group to break into. I have never seen anything like what they have.”  
   
“You’re telling me.” Maggie nodded her head. “I’m lucky I know all of the alien bad guy stuff so it is easier for me, but there was a time when I was stuck trying to win over baby Danvers.”  
   
Lena was shocked. “Kara didn’t like you?”  
   
“Nope. Not after I turned Alex down the first time.”  
   
“Wait, you turned Alex down? How is that possible? You are like obsessed with that woman.”  
   
Maggie smiled. “I am, I was, I’ve always been. Alex was new to all of this, I was scared. I’ve been hurt so many times… I don’t know. I thought if I got into a relationship with her when she was first coming out…”  
   
“She would eventually freak herself out and leave.” Lena finished her thought.  
   
“Yep.” Maggie lowered her head. “I have no idea what I would do if Alex ever decided to leave.”  
   
Lena thought for a second about Kara leaving. That moment when Kara flew out of her office after finding out about the K-Lab. The way her heart sunk so heavy in her chest it could not beat. The way she could not breathe or think. The way she wanted to fall to the floor and cry. She thought about the idea that Kara might die, laying there helpless on the medical table. She thought about not having Kara, not holding her, not loving her the way she does now. She shook her head to get the horrible image out of her mind.  
   
“I can’t imagine my life without that ball of nerves freaking herself out and worrying herself into a frenzy every day.”  
   
That made the serious cop start to laugh. “They do that a lot don’t they?”  
   
“Yeah, but it’s one of the cutest things in the world.”  
   
“True.”  
   
She let out a huge breath. “What am I supposed to do now?” Lena asked feeling a little relieved to talk to someone about all of it. “I mean do I bring it up again?”  
   
“I don’t think you have a choice.” Maggie said lightly. “Kara is not going to bring it up. I mean, Alex has moved more than half her stuff into my place and has yet to say a word about moving in.”  
   
Lena sat up in her chair, she was excited to hear Maggie was in a similar situation. “Do you want her to move in?”  
   
“Of course.” Maggie exclaimed as if there was no other answer. “I’ve been waiting for over a month now. They key at our six month anniversary was supposed to be an indicator that I was ready for a lot more. Baby steps, you have to take baby steps with the Danvers girls.” She grinned and put her hands behind her head. “I’ve been ready for Alex Danvers since the moment I met her, but… baby steps.”  
   
It seemed Lena and Maggie were in the same boat, both ready to move forward with their respective Danvers girl, both nervous about the total anxious response of their girlfriends.  
   
“Baby steps.” Lena said with a smile.

 

\--

Maggie walked into her apartment, the television was on, the glow lit up the dark great room. She saw Alex’s leather jacket hanging up on the wall and her boots set neatly by the door. If Alex did not pop her head up, that meant she was sound asleep on the couch. Maggie closed the door quietly and walked over to peek over the back of the couch, sure enough Alex was asleep a blanket pulled over her, her hands folded under her cheek and her dark hair falling in front of her face. This was one of the best sights in the entire world to Maggie, a sleeping calm Alex Danvers in her apartment.  
   
She grabbed the bowls off the coffee table and the two bottles of beer and took them into the kitchen. If there were two bottles that meant Kara was here, just hanging out with her big sister. Normally it would be weird to walk in and see evidence of someone just hanging out in her apartment, but Maggie no longer thought of the apartment as just hers, it was now theirs whether or not they had actually talked about it.  
   
She took a beer from the refrigerator and cracked it open as quite as she could. On the stainless steel door there was a 3x5 of she and Alex at a concert together, both of their faces a little shiny with sweat from jumping up and down screaming song lyrics for hours. She remembered taking the photo and several more like it, but this one was her favorite. Alex was looking away from the camera, her head just slightly turned towards the stage, she wasn’t aware Maggie was still snapping photos with her phone. Her hair was a bit messy and the lighting wasn’t perfect but Alex was. She had the biggest smile on her face, her eyes lit up like this was the best night in her life, and it was the best night of Maggie’s life. They had only been dating for a few weeks, but she was already in love and this picture was the reminder of how much she truly loved Alex, even before she knew it herself.  
   
Leaning against the counter she watched Alex sleep for a few minutes. This wasn’t the first time she had come home to her passed out on the couch. Normally she would wake her up gently and guide her to their bed, then scroll through her phone for a while until her eyes grew heavy and it was time for her to join her girlfriend in dream land. 

For the past few weeks Alex had slept here, in this apartment. Every day she seemed to bring more things with her from her apartment. It started off simple, a few clothes, then more clothes, then enough that Maggie cleaned out her top drawer and folded all of Alex’s shirts up and put them in there, then hung her jeans up in the closet. Her jacket and bike helmet got their own hook on the hanger next to the door. The silly chicken tea pot Alex and Kara loved so much appeared on her stove. Suddenly her coffee table was full of novels and all her magazines were stacked neatly on the side. It was the morning she went into her bathroom and spotted a purple toothbrush in the holder next to her blue one that Maggie came to the conclusion that she and Alex were officially living together.

She decided not to say anything, she wanted to see how long it would take Alex to mention it. She was determined to see how many of Alex’s things would appear, and how many of her own things would disappear before her nervous girlfriend finally said something. Not a single thing about the cohabitation bothered her, Maggie had made up her mind a long time ago that she was going to spend the rest of her life loving Alex Danvers, she just enjoyed seeing how far Alex would take it. Though knowing Alex, she probably did not even notice that she was living there, though three weeks without sleeping in your own bed might be an indication. It was one of the best things about Alex, the incredibly smart bioengineer completely oblivious to the most obvious things, like the fact that all your stuff in your girlfriend’s apartment meant you are living there. 

Maggie stood quietly laughing to herself as Alex slept. She was a silent sleeper, only small movements of her foot every once and a while. She watched her take shallow breaths as the blue light bathed her. This was the love of her life, and there was no running from it.  
   
She walked over to the sleeping woman and sat in the space between Alex’s elbows and her slightly bent knees. She pushed the hair behind her ear then shook her shoulder just a little.  
   
Alex came out of her sleep and looked up at her girlfriend. She smiled then stretched a little. “Oh, hey babe, when did you get home?”  
   
“Just a few minutes ago.” Maggie answered in a low voice. “Alex do you want to move in with me?”  
   
Alex sat up a little, balancing herself on her elbow, her eyes now wide. “Are you serious?”  
   
“Yes.” Maggie laughed.  
   
The sleepy woman looked away for only a second before a smile came across her face. She looked back up at the woman she loved. “Yes.”  
   
Maggie leaned down and kissed her, pressing her lips against hers as much as she could before the smiles took over the kiss. Alex wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down on top of her. They hugged each other as tight as they could Maggie’s face buried in Alex’s neck. As she held tight Alex tried not to cry, she kissed Maggie’s ear and smiled.  
   
“I love you.” Alex whispered.  
   
Maggie lifted her head and whispered in her ear. “I love you too.”


End file.
